


She was better off on the train

by Connorcc1



Category: Infinity Train (Cartoon), SCP Foundation
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Death, Gen, Human Experimentation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Connorcc1/pseuds/Connorcc1
Summary: The SCP Foundation ruins a happy ending in the name of science.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 23





	1. Acquisition

It had been about a week since MT had escaped from the train and claimed a new name for herself - Lake. Jesse, the wonderful boy that he was, had passionately argued with his parents to allow Lake to stay with them. He explained everything on the train, even the things that would make him sound insane. After all, he had living proof standing right beside him. His parents were reluctant, to say the least. They weren't sure about accepting some kind of weird, alternate dimension, metal alien girl into their home. But they did, hesitantly accept, eventually, and let the girl sleep on the couch for now. Over the next week, Jesse and Lake didn't really care much for keeping things under wraps, and he introduced her to his other friends from school. They even reached out to Tulip over social media, letting her know what her reflections fate was.

They both figured perhaps some government or scientific group would come looking for Lake eventually. But they had beaten the Train, and the Flecs. They figured they could handle whatever regular stuff the world had in store for them. Neither of them imagined the magnitude of the horrors which the SCP Foundation is capable of.

### Location - Arizona, [REDACTED]

"This might be the dumbest idea you've ever had." Lake chuckled at best friend, before relenting to his request and holding out her arm. They had spent so much time playing out in the snow that now her metallic body was covered in a light layer of frost. She couldn't feel temperature outside of absolute extremes, so she didn't bother with snow gear. Jesse, on the other hand, was effectively covered head to toe to keep himself warm.

"Look, it's science, okay? Nathan, you filming?" Jesse looked over to his little brother was giggling maniacally, and gave them both a thumbs up. He was recording the two of them on his big brothers (new) phone. "Alright, moment of truth..." Jesse leaned his head down forwards, towards Lake's frosty arm, and stuck his tongue out, before giving it a big, gross lick. Like magic, his tongue had become frozen to the metal girls arm. He tried to pull away, and found he couldn't, and after a brief yelp of pain, he put his hands up and cheered. "YETH! IT WORKED!"

"Dude... You're disgusting. And stupid. Stupidly disgusting" She laughed more and shook her head, moving her arm around a bit to pull Jesse along by the tongue.

Jesse yelped and laughed a bit as well. "Wait, wait! Come on! Aren't I suffering enough?"

"Hmm... No" Lake tugged him again, before finally showing mercy. "Alright, alright... Let's get you unstuck, dumb-dumb. Nathan, the cocoa" She held out her other arm towards Jesse's little brother, who handed her a thermos of hot cocoa they had brought outside with them. Though at this point, it was more like warm cocoa. Perfect for unsticking a dumb teenager with his tongue stuck to a metal girls arm.

He poured some on where the two were joined, and Jesse was able to finally pry his tongue away from Lake's arm. "Ooh, delicious~. And just in time too. I thought I'd be stuck there forever!"

Lake rolled her eyes. "You were stuck for like 10 seconds" She chuckled a little and crossed her arms. As she looked at her friend, she spotted something odd out of the corner of her eye. Off in the distance, it looked like a dark figure was watching her. She felt a chill run down her spine, and her heart skip a beat. She remembered this feeling... It was like when the Flecs were after her, waiting around every corner. But... She was off the train now. She had even looked at herself in the mirror. The Flecs weren't after her anymore. So... Why did she feel like this? Was she just being paranoid. She shook her head, and looked back at where the figure was just a moment ago, and it was gone.

"Hey uh... Something wrong?" Jesse and Nathan had both noticed the concerned look on Lake's face.

Lake mind was so focused on the dark figure in the distance, that she seemed surprised when her two friends spoke to her, snapping her out of her deep thought. "Huh- what!? Uh... Yeah... Yeah, sure, I'm fine. Don't worry about it..." She paused for a moment, looking back at where the figure had been before. It was probably just in her head, but... She knew that if she didn't take a closer look now, what she saw. Or, what she THOUGHT she saw, would be stuck in the back of her mind all day. Maybe even all month, or year. "How about you guys go back inside? I wanna go check something out"

Jesse raised an eyebrow, and followed Lake's gaze. From his perspective, she was just staring out at some tree in the distance. He had no idea what she had seen. "You... Wanna check out that tree over there?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I just. It's got a really cool branch, yaknow? I wanted to get it"

Jesse put a hand to his chin and looked the tree over carefully. "Yeahh... I guess it DOES have a pretty cool looking branch... Oooh, are you gonna make like, a staff out of it or something!?"

"... Yeah, for sure. Wizard staff. For Nathan." Nathan's eyes lit up, and he was practically dancing in place at the thought, squealing with delight. Jesse laughed a bit while Lake gave them both a fake smile. "So, you guys head in, and I'll take care of it, cool?"

Jesse nodded and gave Lake a thumbs up while he and his little brother headed inside to get warmed up. Lake, in the meantime, diverted her attention back to where she saw the dark figure before. She started to trudge through the snow, determined to either confront her stalker, or alleviate her fears that she, and her friends, were still being watched. She wasn't sure she could handle that anymore... Getting off the train only to be pursued all over again.

After a few minutes, she managed to reach the tree, right next to where she had spotted the dark figure from before. She looked around carefully, her heart pounding in her chest again. As far as she could see, nobody was here. Nothing... Just white snow and suburbia for as far as her eye could see. Somehow, seeing nothing made her feel even more terrified than before. Why did she still feel like she was being watched? Was it really just paranoia? PTSD?

She couldn't shake the feeling that something awful was about to happen, no matter how long she looked out at the empty snow. Wait... The snow! Her eyes widened with the realization of how dumb she had been. She looked around for other tracks in the snow, and before long, she found what looked like boot tracks digging deep into the snow. Whoever they belonged to they were heavy. Or carrying a lot, at least.

"HA! I KNEW IT!" She shouted out, a big grin on her face. The elation of being right quickly gave way to the horrifying thought that she really WAS being watched by someone. She took a deep breath, trying to summon up her determination and anger to combat her fear. She began to follow the boot tracks in the snow, back towards one of the other nearby houses. Whoever was watching her seems to have gone inside, tracking snow into the house in a hurry. Did they run as soon as Lake spotted them?

She stood outside of the houses sliding glass door to the backyard, looking inside carefully. When she saw nothing, she grumbled and shouted out. "Hey! Jerkwad! I know you're in there! Come out before I drag you out, meatbag!" She waited for a brief moment, watching the house carefully. "Hey! Did you hear me in there!?" After just a few more seconds, she saw the same tall, dark figure from before entering the living room, where she could see them.

They were covered, head to toe, with body armor and tactical gear. A pistol at their side. He looked military, which gave Lake some pause. The man took off his helmet and mask, before putting his hands up. "Hey, hey, no need to get violent... Here I am"

Lake wasn't sure how to proceed... She honestly thought this would turn into some fight or chase, not that her stalker would just give up. "G-good... Put down whatever weapons you have and come outside" The man nodded, and took the pistol off of his hip, as well as a knife (not that it would have done him any good). He then stepped outside, where he towered a solid foot and a half over Lake.

"Alright... I'm outside now" He shrugged a bit, looking smug. The man had blonde hair fashioned into a crew cut. Though it was sweaty and messy due to his helmet from earlier. "What now, genius?"

Lake took a step back. The mans confidence put her off. She looked all around, her body starting to tremble. The feeling of foreboding was only getting stronger now that she found this man, not weaker. She was starting to feel sick to her stomach. "Are... A-are you alone?"

The man sighed and shook his head. "Look... I could lie, and say yes... Or I could tell you the truth and try and convince you to make this easy, for everyone. We've been watching you a while and you don't look like a 'bad' anomaly. Trust me, I've seen bad ones. You, and your... Family, are completely surrounded. And we've been ordered to take you in alive, at any cost. Including our own lives. And... The lives of anybody who might get in our way."

Lake's mind was racing. Part of her was ready for this kind of thing. I mean, there were more than enough movies out there to keep her informed of what happened when aliens or whatever came to Earth. But, she wasn't an alien! She was just a person, like anybody else. Just... Made of metal. "L-look... I'm not hurting anybody, okay? I'm just a girl! I'm a person just like any human, okay?"

"It's not just about you. It's about a narrative. People can't know that things like you exist. If you're really just a good girl who doesn't want to hurt anybody, come with us."

The metal girls heart was pounding in her chest. She didn't want to do this again... She didn't want to be a prisoner or have the life she worked for torn away from her. Her eyes started to water with emotion, and her expression slowly shifted from fear and despair, to anger. This may have been an adult. They may have armor, and weapons, and training. But he was soft, and he had no sanders. Nothing that could hurt her... "I said I was a girl... Not a GOOD girl"

She shifted her weight, and began to charge at the man. His smug look and confidence melted away immediately as a largely unknown SCP began to run right towards him. He remembered all too well the horror stories he heard about other people on missions like this. He yelped like a scared little girl and immediately turn tail to run away back into the house. He slammed the sliding glass door behind him and picked up the gun and knife he had left on the floor.

Lake effortlessly crashed through the glass with her metal body, feeling invincible. The man turned towards her and fired into her twice with his pistol. She could feel a sting where she was shot, but it didn't even break her chrome skin. She tackled the man to the ground, easily more than twice as heavy as one would expect a girl her size to be. She brought her fist down onto the mans face.

She had never struck a regular human with her full weight and force before. She had never realized just how fragile they were. Even strong looking ones like this. The mans skull crumbled under the weight of her metal fist, and his face seemed to cave in on itself. A fist shaped imprint was left in the dead center of his face. His nose was destroyed, and seemingly his eyes as well. His lower jaw was unharmed, but the upper half of his mouth was...Indescribable. Almost unrecognizable from being human anymore.

The man gurgled as blood pooled under him. It seemed like he was trying to cry, but the new state of his face simply wouldn't let him. Lake stared down at what she had done in horror, and then at her hand. Blood had disrupted the reflective sheen of her metal body, covering her forearm and her hand. And small droplets were splattered over her face and her clothes. She got up from the man, shocked at what she had done.

She didn't mean to... She just wanted to knock him unconscious or something, maybe knock a couple teeth loose, break his nose! Not kill him... She slowly began to hyperventilate. Her eyes going wide. She took a step back from the mans body, soon to be a corpse. Two more men came in through the back door with handcuffs, trying to take advantage of her stupor to take her into custody.

Each one grabbed one of her arms by the wrist, holding tight. She let out a yelp, and screamed, trying to break free of their grasp. Her extra weight and durability helped her hit harder, but she wasn't actually much physically stronger than an average girl her age. The men noticed this, and pushed her to the ground, getting on top of her, and pulling her arms behind her back before cuffing her.

"GAH! GET OFF OF ME! STOP! I DIDN'T MEAN TO! LET ME GO, PLEASE!"

A third man entered the room, investigating the injured, blonde man who had made first contact with the SCP. He looked at the other two, heavily armed, masked individuals, and shook his head. The two men who were restraining Lake nodded in understanding, and struggled to force the girl to her feet. She refused to cooperate however. Pinning her down and restraining her was easy. But actually moving a 500 pound metal girl was difficult to say the least.

Eventually they decided to give up and start looking for alternative methods. The one who confirmed the blonde man's death picked up his radio to report in what was happening. "We got the SCP in custody, more or less. As far as we can tell its abilities are purely physical, no cognitohazards, reality warping, or breaking physics or anything like that. Clark is KIA though. Dumbass tried to talk it down. Get over here once the family is detained, transporting it is an issue due to its weight."

The family?... Lake's eyes widen, and tears start to form again. She tries to struggle harder, more violently than before. She screams out at the man on the radio, "DON'T TOUCH THEM! PLEASE! THEY DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!!!" The man puts a finger up to her to signal for her to keep quiet, before leaving the house to continue the conversation in private. The other two just hold her town in silence as she struggles, trying to push against them. But she could barely even move.

She lies on the ground, shuddering as the tears started to flow down her face more freely. One of the men on her scoffed. "What? You expect us to feel bad for you after you killed one of our own? Fuck you."

"Please... I didn't mean to..."

"Shut up."

They sat in silence together for nearly 15 minutes before the rest of the dispatched MTF arrived.

### Target acquired  
  
Time of capture - 11:26 A.M, 12/22/2022  
Losses - 1 fatality  
Target designation - SCP 8888


	2. The Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The foundation has captured Lake. It's not often that they find an SCP that they can speak to. It's time to have a calm, rational discussion.

#### Date & Time: 9:22 A.M, 12/23/2022  
Location: SCP Site 56, temporary containment cell 54-A  
Subject: SCP - 8888  
Room details: A table and two chairs have been placed for interrogation purposes A mat has been provided for SCP-8888 to sleep on throughout the night at it's request.  


[Begin Log]

 **Doctor Hartley** : Good morning Lake. I apologize for my colleague's rough treatment yesterday. They're usually very on edge when it comes to new anomalies.

_SCP-8888 is silent. both of its hands are chained and bolted to the table to prevent violence. SCP-8888 refuses to look at Doctor Hartley. The doctor sighs and nods, writing in his notepad._

**Doctor Hartley** : I was told that when you were caught, you violently attacked and killed one of our men... How do you feel about that?

 **SCP-8888** : It was an accident... I've never fought a human before... I didn't realize how fragile he'd be.

 **Doctor Hartley** : Interesting... Have you fought things that _weren't_ human before?

_SCP-8888 shrugs._

**Doctor Hartley** : ... How long were you living with the Cosay family before we arrived?

 **SCP-8888** : Just a week... It was only a week before you jerks showed up.

 **Doctor Hartley** : I see... Can you tell me where you came from?

 **SCP-8888** : If I tell you, can I see Jesse again?

 **Doctor Hartley** : Jesse was the eldest son of the household, correct? Were you two close?

 **SCP-8888** : He was my best friend, okay? Like... One of the only two I ever had.

 **Doctor Hartley** : And who was the other one?

 **SCP-8888** : Hah... An omnipotent deer that Jesse named Alan Dracula.

 **Doctor Hartley** : An omnipotent deer? Can you describe it?

 **SCP-8888** : I mean... he was a deer? With powers? There wasn't really much more to it. When I first met him I just thought he was a normal deer.

 **Doctor Hartley** : Huh... Honestly I thought maybe you were talking about something different. Still, definitely worth a note.

 **SCP-8888** : Uh-huh... Look, can I just... Go home? I won't hurt anyone, I promise. All we were even doing when you guys showed up was playing in the snow.

**Doctor Hartley** : I'm afraid we can't do that SCP-88- er... Sorry, "Lake"

**SCP-8888** : Seriously? You can't even use my name? You don't even see me as a person, do you? I already went through this whole song and dance, okay. Why do I have to prove I'm real everywhere I go? I deserve to be treated like a human being! 

**Doctor Hartley** : I'm Sorry. It was a slip of the tongue. I'm just trying to understand you. We all are.

 **SCP-8888** : Then actually make an effort! Don't just ask questions! I'm not a-... I-I'm not just some reflection!

_SCP-8888 begins to show further signs of emotional distress, and tears form in its eyes. It reaches up to try and wipe away the liquid before covering its face_

**Doctor Hartley** : Okay, alright... I understand this situation isn't exactly ideal. But please try to see this from our perspective. We have no idea if it's even safe to be around you. You killed the first one of our men who ever spoke to you.

 **SCP-8888** : I keep telling you that was an accident! You guys came after me! I was just trying to protect myself!

 **Doctor Hartley** : Well that's certainly a valid point. But the fact remains that you killed someone. What's to stop you from doing the same to say, me, if you weren't chained to that table?

 **SCP-8888** : Because I don't want to... I never wanted to hurt anybody. I just want to be free okay?

 **Doctor Hartley** : I'll see what I can do for you Lake... But in order for me to be able to help you, I'll need you to cooperate with me, okay? If you tell us what we want to know, and if you refrain from emotional outbursts, we may even be able to let you see Jesse again, okay?

 **SCP-8888** : ... You're lying... I'm never going to see Jesse again, am I?

 **Doctor Hartley** : Every SCP is treated differently depending on their abilities and needs. In most situations, honestly, I would say yes, you'll never see your family again... But... if you can be cooperative, or even an asset to the foundation, we may make an exception.

 **SCP-8888** : Fine. I guess if you really want to know about me, we have a lot to cover... Did Jesse tell you anything about a train?


End file.
